Lean On Me
by Tic-Tac2
Summary: Short and sweet - L/G (of course) *hehe* R&R please... ^_^


Disclaimer: Think. Think real hard. This website is called fanfiction. Fan. Fiction. Notice the fan in fiction? Thank you.

I really love this song, and I thought it would be a great song-fic. The lyrics really remind me of Gordo and Lizzie. Please read them! ^_^ oh yeah, the song "Lean On Me" is by Bill Withers. Yeah, you guessed it – an oldie song. I don't know… oldies are just so romantic and sweet – awww… well, that's me for you!

Lean On Me

By Tic-Tac

"I don't know, Gordo," Jo McGuire said, glancing tentatively up the stairs towards her daughter's bedroom; "Lizzie hasn't had a good day today. Maybe it would be best if you waited until tomorrow to see her."

Gordo ran a hand through his hair, looking disappointed. He nodded his head, acting nonchalant, and turned to leave. Jo noticed his expression, and thought for a second, emitting a little sigh of defeat.

"Okay, go see her." Jo grinned as Gordo turned around, a bright smile on his face. "Just don't blame me if she starts throwing furniture at you."

Gordo laughed. "I seriously doubt she would do that, Mrs. McGuire."

"Ah. Well Gordo, I can see you're unfazed."

"That's me," he replied, sighing; "the most annoying best friend on the planet. But hey, it pays well." Jo rolled her eyes and tied her apron around her waist, shooing Gordo away with a flick of her wrist.

"Just go."

Gordo nodded happily and began to climb the stairs to Lizzie's bedroom. Jo gave her apron one last tightening tug, and turned around, smiling knowingly.

As soon as Gordo reached Lizzie's door, he took a deep breath. With shaking hands, he rapped his knuckles on the wooden door. From inside her room, Lizzie stopped her crying for a second to mutter, "come in." Gordo acknowledged his, and walked inside, shutting the door behind him. Lizzie smiled at him, and put a hand to her head, blushing in embarrassment. She looked down at the bedspread.

"Oh, I must look horrible," she groaned, patting the bed so Gordo could sit down. He shook his head at the thought. He was fascinated that Lizzie, even in her darkest, most depressing hour, could look as beautiful as an angel. He smiled at her, heart pounding frantically. Lizzie saw Gordo staring at her, and she flushed self-consciously, moving away from him to pull the covers over herself. Gordo blinked his eyes, and mentally focused himself. Lizzie's eyes welled with tears, and she shook unhappily, breathing in little gasps and sputters. Gordo looked at her in concern.

"Are you all right, Liz?" he asked, taking one of her hands in his own.

_~ * ~ Sometimes in our lives we all have pain_

_We all have sorrow_

_But if we are wise_

_We know that there's always tomorrow ~ * ~_

Lizzie shivered under her blankets at Gordo's touch, and closed her crying eyes. She held that moment in the back of her mind, saving it for later when she needed something to comfort her. She opened up her hazel eyes, and smiled, still shuddering.

"I-I think I'll be fine," Lizzie responded, realizing suddenly how small her hands were compared to his. Gordo grinned, turning a slight pink in color, and rubbed his hands along her hand to warm it.

_~ * ~ Lean on me, when you're not strong_

_And I'll be your friend_

_I'll help you carry on_

_For it won't be long_

_'Til I'm gonna need_

_Somebody to lean on ~ * ~_

The two friends sat there in silence, enjoying each other's company, but not acknowledging exactly how much _enjoying_ really meant. In fact, they were thrilled to see each other - they were excited. They brought out the best in each other, but they were both oblivious when it came to understanding the other's feelings toward them.

_~ * ~ Please swallow your pride_

_If I have things you need to borrow_

_For no one can fill those of your needs_

_That you don't let show ~ * ~_

"Listen, Gordo… I -," Lizzie started, dabbing her swollen, puffy eyes with her sheets. Her heart pounded loudly within her chest, and she took a deep breath. "I'm r-really glad you came to see me. It means a lot. You know, being you and all."

Lizzie blushed; she hadn't meant to say that, not to Gordo. He was Gordo, after all. They were best friends: nothing more, nothing less. She lowered her eyes. Her face was on fire. How was she to explain that?

Gordo blushed too. "Yeah, well, it was the least I could do…"

_~ * ~ If there is a load you have to bear_

_That you can't carry_

_I'm right up the road_

_I'll share your load_

_If you just call me ~ * ~_

Lizzie flushed crimson, and slid down under her sheets, her hand still not leaving Gordo's. She sighed in contentment and closed her eyes, taking out her other hand and setting it on top of her best friend's.

Gordo shifted his gaze to the ceiling, trying to ignore the chills creeping up and down his spine. He was enjoying this too much, that was all he knew. Feeling disappointment flood through his veins, Gordo began to stand up, unlocking his hands from Lizzie's. Her eyes fluttered open, and Gordo looked down to hide his beet-red face.

"Liz, I think I'd better go now… you need rest – it's good for you – and I need to start on my homework…" Gordo lied quickly. Truthfully, he felt he had to go. He didn't want to accidentally to something, anything, that he would regret later. Lizzie, however, sat up on her bed and grabbed his arm, pleading with her eyes.

"Please stay," she beseeched. Gordo smiled softly, heart melting just by seeing her look at him like that. Like she needed him.

_~ * ~ So just call on me, when you need a hand_

_We all need somebody to lean on_

_I just might have a problem that you'd understand_

_We all need somebody to lean on ~ * ~_

Lizzie bowed her head. "I had a reason for feeling upset today," she started, giving Gordo a melancholy smile. "I don't know… it was weird," – she closed her eyes – "I mean, I realize that I can be really thick. I realize that I take people – especially you – for granted." Gordo shook his head quickly, but Lizzie put a hand to his mouth to silence him. The feeling made him shiver. "I was always obsessing over someone -," – she looked at the ceiling – " – Ronnie, Ethan… I never saw anyone else. The only people I saw were the most popular guys at school, and the people in the limelight. I didn't stop to think. I just blew through them without giving anyone else a chance."

Lizzie took a deep breath. She gazed across the room at the door, not allowing herself to look at Gordo. "Last night, I realized something. Every single person that I obsessed over was nothing. It scared me, it really did. It was strange to grasp everything. I-I mean…" She chuckled nervously, brushing the tangled hair out of her eyes. "My whole life was based on these people. And, of course, my friends." – she smiled timidly at Gordo – " but last night… it made me finally apprehend something. These people – all they ever did was hurt me." Lizzie closed her eyes, and tears leaked through her eyelids, falling onto the bed. "A-and it was you Gordo, who helped me keep going. After they broke up with me, I would be depressed, but just the thought of you would make me happier. You are my knight in shining armor. Always helping, but never asking for a reward. You help for the good of other people, and I love that about you."

Gordo's heart pounded loudly, echoing throughout his entire body. Lizzie smiled shyly at him, and he blushed a dark shade of red. He felt faint and paralyzed with joy.

"Whenever you need me, McGuire," he replied softly. Lizzie grinned broadly.

"Hey, thanks!" she whispered. Then, in one motion, she wrapped her arms around Gordo and embraced him tightly, almost knocking him over. Gordo laughed quickly and sat up straight, returning the favor. After a minute, the two friends were still wrapped in each other's arms, enjoying everything about one another. Finally they broke apart, hearts beating loudly from being so close. Lizzie leaned back onto her pillows.

"Gordo?"

"Yeah?"

Silence followed, but right then, both friends knew what the other was feeling. Lizzie sat up and looked into Gordo's eyes. Suddenly, they found themselves leaning forward in anticipation. Summoning up all of his courage, Gordo put his hands on the sides of Lizzie's face and kissed her softly. To his delight, she kissed him back, pressing her lips eagerly against his. Fireworks seemed to be shooting off in their heads, and the electricity that they felt in that one moment did not impede as they continued to kiss, not taking any notice of the world around them.

_~ * ~ Lean on me when you're not strong_

_And I'll be your friend_

_I'll help you carry on_

_For it won't be long_

_Till I'm gonna need_

_Somebody to lean on…_

_Lean on me… ~ * ~_

Another short fic by me… lol … I like writing these – especially with the songs. I just hear a song, and then I transfer it into a story. It's really fun, and it keeps me busy *sigh*.

*hehe* hope you liked! Please R/R! Thanks! ^_^

If you like L/G, read my other stories. If not, then, um, why are you reading this story? *puzzled look* okaayy…

Thanks again! @_@ Love ya -

Tic-Tac  ^_~


End file.
